bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Junkers
, a well-known Junker. |species_powers = Limited Water, Mask Powers |species_locations = Scattered |species_status = Scattered |species_pron = YOONG-kehrs }} The Junkers are the middle class and commanders of the Eruo. History After the loss of both their first and second homelands, many Junkers have started to strike out on their own, taking their soldiers with them. This has resulted in increased in-fighting between the Junkers and Rges, each commanding their own insectoid armies. Only a few Junkers have remained completely loyal, and are therefore the only Junkers who are on good terms with the Rges. On Angelus Nui, the Junker Eiran was sent ahead by Czar Everto out of the mountains of the north to act as an advance scout in the guise of a Ga-Matoran. She eventually returned to the Eruo ranks with her gathered information. She entered battle against the Toa Angelus shortly thereafter with her two subordinate Junkers, "Lord" Durham and Lio. The trio was able to defeat the Toa with relative ease. As the battles with the Junkers and Toa continued, the Junkers continued to win, but the Toa started to improve. Soon they were called away from battle by Raxa, a surviving member who was thought to be long dead. Raxa proved to be very powerful and won his matches against the Toa, but never ended the fights with a kill. Later he and the others made a Kaita under his control, against the wishes of the other three. He defeated the Toa, but was brought down by his pride, dueling Rien in a duel instead. He used his final two forms over the battles, defeating the Toa, nearly killing all of them with minimal help from Eiran. In the end, with his normal form, he dueled Rien once more and was defeated, fleeing with the other Junkers. Lio later rebelled against the other other Junkers and Everto and left on his own with a large battalion of Eruo. This battalion and Lio were promptly killed by Makuta Seraph. Durham later tried to fight off the Toa, but was stopped and forced to duel against the "Archangel". He was swiftly defeated and then killed by the mechanical warrior, who was then killed in turn by Raxa. The Toa Angelus later fought against Eiran and Raxa in their northern caves, eventually killing the two Junkers and ending their threats. Six months to one year later on Recla Nui, two Junkers and one Rges with the power of the X-Force fought against the local defenses, slaughtering them until the local Toa arrived to intervene. As time went on, the Recla Nui forces proved to be the most powerful of the forces on the island. Towards the end of the battles between the X-Force warriors, many Eruo, including Junkers, arrived as an invasion force to kill Monsth, hired by the same organization that Monsth was now working for, but secretly betrayed. A massive battle erupted on the island as a result of this meeting. Abilities & Traits The Junkers have limited control over the Elemental Power of Water, similar to those of a Toa. They average approximately one-and-one-half bio in height and are less muscular than their soldiers. Due to being commanders, Junkers are fewer in number than their insectoid soldiers, but have more numerous than the Rges. The Junkers have the ability to mentally contact other Junkers, the same ability as the Rges. However, this is limited, making it difficult to determine who is giving a call, only knowing their general location. Mask Power Junkers have the ability to utilize Kanohi, but prefer not to. Social Duties The social responsibilities of the Junkers come down to infiltration, due to their body structure, and intelligence gathering. While the insectoid soldiers would be easily spotted, the Junkers resemble more traditional beings, and as such are used to infiltrate, or, to meet with representatives, sometimes of captured islands, or other armies. In times of conflict, they are field commanders for their soldiers, taking orders directly from their commanding Rges. Known Junkers *"Lord" Durham (Deceased) *DrachiusDrachius *Eiran (Deceased) *Gosei (Deceased) *Lio (Deceased) *Raxa (Deceased) *Seriun *A violet armored Junker *A Junker with a broadsword (Deceased) *A Junker with a bowgun (Deceased) *A black armored Junker *A green armored Junker Trivia *This sub-species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Legacy'' (Mentioned Only; Non-Canon) See Also *Eruo *Rges Category:Matoran Universe Category:Species Category:Eruo Category:Junkers Category:Koji